warframefandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Kuria
250px|right A Kuriák apró szobrocskák, melyek az Orokin korból maradhattak meg. A Naprendszerben szerte szét találhatóak meg, és egy - a Grineer Ikerkirálynők történetét feldolgozó versnek a részleteit hordozzák magukban. Mindegyiknek egy adott helye van az Univerzumban, melyeken mindig megtalálható ugyan az a darab. Összesen 56 Kuria van elrejtve a pályákon, mindegyik egyedi verssorral. Ezeket megtaláláskor Codex Scanner vagy Synthesis Scanner segítségével lehet leolvasni. Mindegyik csak egyszer szkennelhető le. Vers The Tale of Two Sisters #1 - A Story once lost Recovered by fate The tale of two sisters Who bore the same face #2 - Born one quiet morning Amidst the great war All elders were gathered For this life's new dawn #3 - Confused and bewildered They judged them amiss For they never witnessed Two self-same as these #4 - A mirrored reflection Had come into life By will of their father Kept safe from the knife #5 - Their sameness was shunned As slave-like and soiled They tended their strays Rejected by all #6 - As both Girls Matured Their bond grew in depth They had the same poise Same senses, same strength #7 - The Uprising came And Spread like a weed An army of copy-men Ferocious and Free #8 - And much like the sea They came just like waves For years they fought on For years we remained #9 - Like chisel to stone War molded the twins Who ravaged the hordes Became legend to them #10 - They had a deep strength That came from Each other Unlike all these copies Identical, but not brothers #11 - The copies could see it They yearned for it too If the twins could do it Perhaps they could too #12 - The twins had attained Something more than a whole A true understanding Of each other soul #13 - The copies became believers One by one bowed to the twins And led forth by their new masters They ravaged the colonies #14 - Now a power to follow Not a force to be fought From the ashes of war The Twin Queens were wrought Jutalmak 50% A vers felének megtalálásakor a játékos üzenetet kap egy bizonyos ismeretlen "Olemedi"től. RISING ACTION So keen are your senses You have proven your skill Found most of my Kurias But some remain still Az üzenethez hozzá van csatolva a vállra vehető Kuria embléma. 75% A történet háromnegyedének megtaláláskor Olemedi újra üzen a játékosnak: THIRD ACT Inherently driven Deterred by no risk Found most of my Kurias But some remain still Az üzenet csatolmánya a Kuria Glyph. 100% A teljes vers megtalálásakor Olemedi elküldi utolsó üzenetét: EPILOGUE You sought and you found Relentless indeed Keep one of the statues As proof of your deed Az üzenet csatolmánya egy- a hajón elhelyezhető Kuria dekoráció. Megjegyzések * Minden Kuriának saját helye van. * Megjelölhető egyedi ponttal a térképen (alapesetben ) * Helios nem tudja leolvasni őket. * Jellegzetes hangeffektet adnak ki magukból kis távolságban. * Aranyszínűen csillognak, ha egy szkenner meglátja. Galéria Külső hivatkozások * YouTube lejátszólista az összes Kuria helyéről. en:Kuria de:Kuria fr:Kuria Kategória:Történelem